Cpt.Swift
Clone Captain Swift Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic |- | Other |- | |} CT-1414 or Captain Swift was a solider in the Republic Army, and he was the leader of the 212th Spec. Ops. Division and lead his squad to many victories, including playing a huge roll in the first Battle of Geonosis. He participated in the Battle of Sarrish with Commando Gregor which was a unfortunate loss. Swift's Revenge and the Battle of Sarrish Captain Swift often talks about his old friend/enemy Karoos Dueling. Swift and Karros became good friends when Swift and his squad encountered some enemy forces in Karoos's village on Dantooine. Karoos decided to stay and help Swift with the attack. Karroos noticed a Droid Sniper targeting Swift so he pushed Swift out of the way, while doing so Karoos got shot in his right arm. Swift gave Karoos a pistol while he dragged him to safety and Karoos was lucky enough to take out the sniper. Karoos recovered and later they decided to stay in contact but while years pasted they began to be out of reach, but Swift got contacted to meet General Obi-Wan Kenobi. When Swift got there Kenobi got word of Karoos Dueling collaborating with the enemy in the manufacture of a new unknown type of Battle Droid on Sarrish. Kenobi then sent Swift to take out Karoos since he was the only person with the plans to the new droid and since Swift known him and would know how he may attack. Despite his feelings towards Karoos he accepted the mission and was dispatched with Commando Gregor and many other troops including Swift's squad. When they arrived to Sarrish they became automatically under attack by Separatist forces. They managed to break through the blockade but while landing on the planet the became under attack by anti air turrets. Swift and his squad's gunship successfully landed on Sarrish along with Commando Gregor but they already lost 5 of there 30 gunships. When they landed the decided to make camp so the men could get prepared for the next day because they planed on destroying the facility in the early morning that way they would be covered by darkness, but during the night the Separatists ambushed the camp killing and injuring a good portion of the men. After the battle they packed up camp and got into position for there attack on the facility. Appearance and Attitude Swift wore custom 212th armor and normally had no hair. He was trained to use all types of weapons the Republic could access including snipers and mini guns. He was a trained sniper by Commando Sev and practiced with every weapon till he met perfection. He normally used two extremely rare silver pistols and a custom painted rifle, he also had a sniper on his back along with a machete. He had a extremely low voice and had a different way of commanding, he wasn't ruff but he wasn't sympathetic. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Republic Category:Clone Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:212th Spec. Opps. Division Category:Officers Category:Pages with broken file links Category:212th Legion